vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Somnus Lucis Caelum
|-| Somnus = |-| The Mystic = Summary Somnus Lucis Caelum, commonly known as the Founder King (as the historical person) and as the Mystic (as the Lucii—a spirit residing in the Ring of the Lucii) is the first king of Lucis in Final Fantasy XV Universe who lived 2,000 years ago. He appears as a Lucii in Final Fantasy XV (extended appearance in the Windows/Royal Edition) and Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, and as a human in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn and Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn – Prologue. The Founder King and the brother of Ardyn Izunia, Somnus Lucis Caelum, known posthumously as the Mystic and the leader of the spirits of the Lucii. As per Bahamut's covenant, he was the first King of Lucis and designated Chosen One of the gods to rule the world. His weapon is an elaborate longsword that would later be known as the Blade of the Mystic. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Somnus Lucis Caelum, The Founder King, The Mystic Origin: Final Fantasy XV Gender: Male Age: 30yo in Episode Ardyn, +2000 yo as the Mystic Classification: Founder King of the Lucis, Ruler of Yore Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Combatant, Weapon Mastery and Creation, Magic, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Gravity Manipulation (The Mystic's Sigil: Graviton allows the bearer to create a powerful gravitational force that draws enemies close, while limiting their abilities. Can also control gravity by himself), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Barrier Creation (Can create magical barriers to shield himself and others. Can manifest and maintain the Wall around Insomnia, which is strengthened further by amplifiers stationed throughout the Crown City), Air Manipulation (Can generate a cyclone with his sword) and likely Elemental Manipulation in general (Should be able to use Fire, Ice and Electricity as well), Intangibility, Duplication, Teleportation, Size Manipulation (As a spirit), Large Size (Up to Type 2, as a spirit), Transformation (As a spirit, can turn back in his human form), Immortality (Type 7 and 8, as a spirit), Darkness Manipulation (Gained the ability to use darkness after being corrupted by the Starscourge), possibly Life-Force Absorption, Spatial Manipulation and BFR with the Ring of the Lucii Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Is the strongest of the old King of the Lucis aside from Noctis, wich puts him above the likes of Regis. Defeated Ardyn as a human and was able to fight him on equal terms 2000 years later as a spirit. Fought the Diamond Weapons during the attack on Insomnia and destroyed one of them by punching its core. Assisted Noctis in destroying Ardyn's spirit along with the other Lucian Kings. Helped Ardyn killing Bahamut in the Beyond along with the other kings) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to keep up with Ardyn when he attacked Insomnia and is comparable to him and his likes. Slashed Glauca off the road without nailing Libertus and Luna's Audi, while they and Glauca are moving at full speed on a highway) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Ardyn) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Harmed Ardyn as a human and was able to harm him again as a spirit. Harmed Bahamut and killed him along Ardyn and the other Lucian Kings) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Endured multiple powerful assault from Ardyn when they fought and resisted to the attacks of the Diamond Weapons) Stamina: Extremely High, possibly Limitless as a spirit Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with sword, dozens of meters via magic, several meters by sheer size as a spirit and a statue Standard Equipment: Blade of the Mystic, His Armor Intelligence: At least Gifted. As the oldest king of the Lucis, Somnus is an extremely talented combattant who was able to fight his brother Ardyn as a human and defeated him despite his daemonic powers and fight him again for an extended amount of time 2000 years later, proving his great degree of fighting skills although he was ultimately defeated. He proved to be very manipulative, erasing Ardyn from history and establishing himself as a hero who defeated a great evil, erasing his own evil actions from the memories of everyone. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Good Characters Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Final Bosses Category:Element Users Category:Healers